She's Here But She's Not- One Shot Prompt
by coolstoryshawty
Summary: Beth was in a coma and there was nothing Daryl could do. He let her down.


It's been a couple days since we escaped Terminus. It wasn't what everyone thought it was. Turns out they ate people and we were on the menu list. It took us a week but we finally broke free. We have been on the road since trying to find a safe place to live. Rick thinks we should go to Atlanta and so here we are on our way. He thinks we can find a building and make it into a home. After what happened a year ago I would disagree. Atlanta was overrun a long time ago. I haven't really been myself since Beth was taken. I ached for her blue eyes and bright smile. Beth has been gone for a month now, and I'm starting to lose hope. As much as I want to keep looking, I'm not sure where else to look. I have gone out searching every god damn day from when the sun had rised until the sky turned pitch black. I have not found a lead at all. The only thing I have left of her is a piece of paper with song lyrics on them that she had written for me.

It was late and we finally found a safe building to stay in. For the night or for a while I couldn't tell you. Everyone had found a place to sleep except for me. I haven't slept good in weeks. Maggie hasn't said so much as a word to me. I think she blames me for losing Beth. I want to go up and tell her how sorry I am but I don't want to think about the hurtful words she could say. I will find Beth even if that means I breathe my last dying breath to save her. I will make sure she is safe. I never thought it would hurt this much. I didn't expect to fall for her. I just need to see her blue eyes, even if it's only in my sleep. I want to hear the sound of her voice singing to me. It was nearly 2 am and I couldn't even close my eyes. Maybe a walk would help. I went to into the cold air. I know its dangerous to be out in the dark and even worse to be alone but I needed to clear my head.

All the streets in Atlanta were deserted and all the buildings were unlit, except for one. That was strange. I held my crossbow close already loaded and ready to shoot. I crept slowly to the door and it was wide open. Hiding in the shadows a man appeared at a desk dressed like a doctor or somethin. A part of me wanted to go in and the other part told me to get backup. I had to know if Beth was here or not. Maybe this guy knew somethin I didn't. I walked in with my crossbow pointed and ready to kill.

"Stop right there or I shoot!" the man yelled.

"I will shoot you. Now drop your gun I just want to talk." I grumbled.

"What do you need?" the man asked.

"What is this place?" I questioned.

"A hospital for people we have found on the road. We mean no harm, We thought we were the only ones in this town." the man replied.

"Well you're not the only ones." I mumbled.

"I see that." the man responded.

"How many patients are here?" I asked.

"About fifteen." the man said.

"Any young girls with blonde hair?" I grunted out.

"Just one yes." the man assured. "Do you know her?"

"I don't know I'd have to see her." I stated.

"Would you like to see her?" the man asked.

"mmmhhhhmmm"

As we walked down the narrow hallway I had this weird feeling in my gut. Like I knew it was her but not so much as a good thing. I was anxious as we arrived to the room with the number 143 on the door. I hesitated for a moment then walked in. My heart stopped as I looked at Beth all hooked up to machines. She was motionless and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What's wrong with her?" I croaked out.

"She's in a coma and has been for this past month." he said.

"Will she be okay?" I snarled.

"I don't know. All we can do is wait until she wakes up." he replied. "Do you have other people that could come here with you?"

"Yes, down the road at the Hampton building."

"I will send my people to tell them you're here."

I took a seat next to her and held her hand as I dozed off to sleep. When I woke up the group was here in the room. I glanced around and saw Maggie crying. I felt so terrible, I was suppose to keep her safe. My eyes shifted to the floor as I suddenly felt ashamed of myself. If she doesn't wake up? I pushed those thoughts from my head. She will wake up because she is stronger than people give her credit for and she is a good person. Probably the best I know. Everyone went back to camp except for me and Maggie. There was silence between us. The doctor came in and our heads shifted up to meet his gaze.

"I think it's time to disconnect Beth from the machines and let nature run it's course. She has been here for about a month and we have seen no progress" he said.

"Are you FUCKING NUTS." I snarled.

"Daryl stop, he's right." Maggie yelled.

"No he's wrong! Beth is a strong girl and she will make it! She is the best most sweetest girl I know. You all underestimate how strong she is but I know! Hell with you all." I shouted.

Everyone left the room and it was just Beth and I, like back at the church. How could everyone think this was for the best? I caressed Beth's soft cheeks as I wished to see her blue eyes. "Come on Beth, please wake up! I need you, more than you know. You're the strongest girl I know and you're stronger than this. I love you Beth and I need you here with me. Please don't leave me alone. You were right, I missed the hell out of you Greene. You're the light that shines through my darkness. I can't lose the little hope I have left Greene and that is you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I hadn't noticed the tears that had fell and landed on her cheeks. I guess this was goodbye. I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that was Beth Greene. I turned and walked towards the door.

"Daryl?" she croaked out.

I ran and hugged her tight.

"Beth, I knew you would make it." I smiled at her.

"Daryl, I love you too." She said as she glanced at the floor.

"You heard me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was awake but I wanted to hear what you had to say." She said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah, I- I." I stuttered.

"I know Daryl." She smiled as she kissed my lips.


End file.
